Van Helsing
Gabriel Van Helsing (Sorceress178 on youtube) is one of the school's more outcasted people. He used to hunt monsters before he became a werewolf. And he has now given up the hunting completely and is trying to put his past behind him and start anew. He originally came to Spirit High to become a teacher, but discovered that before he could teach, he would have to learn how to control his "condition," and thus became a student instead. Missing Past Gabriel Van Helsing was born to a family legacy. His family were thought of as monster hunters by the supernatural world and seen as keepers of balance by everyone else. The purpose of the family is to exterminate monsters that are causeing havok, destruction, and chaos to the supernatural realm, the natural realm or both. The natural realm must not find out about the supernatural realm or else there will be grave concequences. Gabriel had begun his training to be part of the family's line of work when he was a teenager. He was a very rebellious young man which is what made his father, Abraham, think it was time for him to begin training. He grew up to be a fine young man that had gotten a degree in Medicine at college. He kept true to working for his family and also had a job as a fairly successful doctor. He had met the woman he loved at a bar one night when she was performing for a show. The two quickly fell in love and became inceprable. But when he found out that Agatha was a witch he was ordered by his elders to stop seeing her immediately because it was law for someone of their family to not fall in love with someone from the supernatural side. He left her to keep from things getting worse and regretted it dearly. When his father died Gabriel mourned his loss for a long time, and during that time he was around Rome hunting down a werewolf that had caused massive amounts of destruction. The werewolf had ended up tackling Gabriel off of a cliff and they both hit the bottom. The werewolf had been impaled on one of his silver weapons and was dead. Gabriel had sustained a couple of cuts and a major head injury that caused him to lose all of his memories. The Knights of the Holy Order Ga briel had come upon the Knights of the Holy Order when he had come stumbling up the steps of the Vatican. They welcomed him in to nurse him back to health and when they found out about his abilites they had admitted him into being a member of the Order. From then on he did what the Order told him and usually would do some thing wrong. He was frantically searching for his memories. Count Dracula Dracula had been spying on Gabriel's family for centuries and when he had met him he couldn't help, but tease him about his past when he had met up with him in 1887. Of course it was really the first time he had come face to face with a member of the Van Helsing family and he was sure that he would not be killed. This was around the time Gabriel had first become a werewolf and had met Anna. He was cured after killing Anna whom he had fallen in love with. Becoming the Werewolf that he is today In 1890 Gabriel had been hunting down another werewolf for the order and had once again been bitten. This time there was no way to cure him and the werewolf had been killed after the bite wound had been inflicted. Gabriel had no time to cage himself when the first transformation had begun. He transformed at midnight that night near a vill age. That night on his werewolf rampage he had killed 30 people and woke up the next morning covered in the blood of his victims. Once he had gotten back to Rome he had told no one of what happened and ultimately quit the Order. Spirit High Gabriel had gone to Spirit High to become a teacher, but he found that he needed to have much more control of his curse before he could teach. So he enrolled himself into Spirit High and started off as a Junior. He is a fairly solitary person and didn't talk much to people. Madeline had been kind enough to give him a tour on his first day and he had recognized her slightly. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he thought that he had seen her before, but when she was much younger. He had found out later that Madeline was his daughter. He had left her and her mother to keep the both of them safe from him, but he didn't think that his daughter would end up being a werewolf as well. Over time at Spirit High Gabriel has met many people and become close friends with them. He appreciates having such great friends as them that are there to help him when he needs it. Captured in Rome Gabriel had gone to Rome alone for Spring Break and had been about ready to leave when the Knights of the Holy Order had captured him. Their motives had changed and they needed him back so that he could help them kill every monster in existence. He continually refused to join them again and was kept in a cell for weeks until Jim Hawkins had found him. Jim had helped him to escape, but they were being chased by a group of vampires. Gabriel was able to rip the monsters apart limb from limb because of what they were doing. Both Gabriel and Jim had become very close friends after that. And Gabriel is glad to have Jim be Madeline's boyfriend. Finding Agatha Again The two lovers had reunited when Agatha was hired as a security guard at Spirit High. They had met in one of the school's many hallways and the reunion had been tearful and confusing, but ended in happiness. To this day Gabriel spends every single day with her because he just can't seem to stay away. Dracula's visit Dracula has been back from the dead for quite a while, but he recently came for a visit. Dracula was able to knock Gabriel unconcious and parade about the school causing terror. He had asked Vidia to be his bride and had slammed James Hiller into a wall. One of Gabriel's friends, Mocha, had found him in his room and had woken him up. After Gabriel had found Dracula about to turn Agatha into one of his brides they had an epic battle and in the end Dracula left swearing that he would return and Gabriel had gotten some fairly big wounds along his side from Dracula's claws. Experiments Gabriel was strolling around town and was captured by the Knights of the Holy Order for experimentation. They experimented on him so that they could find a way to stop a werewolf from transformation. The serum never worked, but it did end up destroying Inferus, his werewolf side. So now Gabriel is free from him and has also been rescued by Agatha. After the rescue he ended up finally asking for her hand in marriage. She accepted and they are both very happy as an engaged couple. Relationships Dracula- An old enemy from Van Helsing's past, it seems that the count has returned to settle the score with his ancient adversary. Van Helsing went to Transalvania to deal with the count, they had an epic battle that left Van Helsing severely wounded, so he had to remain in Transalvania for a couple of days. They haven't been around each other since then. Madeline- One of the first people Van Helsing met during his first few days, she helped him and gave him a tour of the school. After a while of being around each other and getting to know her he found that Madeline is his daughter. Naveen- Van Helsing met the prince when he saw him dancing in the courtyard, Naveen introduces himself and the two become quick friends. Jim- The two know each other through Madeline. They became good friends after Jim had saved Van Helsing from the Knights of the Holy Order after they had captured him. Kara- His ex-girlfriend. Agatha- The woman he always loved and always will love. They know each other from before Gabriel had lost his memories and have recently been reunited when Agatha was hired as the head of security for Spirit High.